


Electric touch

by SA_White_Raven



Series: Maybe something more [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, My first FanFic here, They just talk and then have sex, Vampire!Kagami, incubus!Aomine, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SA_White_Raven/pseuds/SA_White_Raven
Summary: "You're a vampire, right?" Aomine asked eventually, sipping his drink again."You could have at least ask my name first," the guy said in a fake offended tone. "But yes, I'm a vampire." The smile returned to his face and Aomine couldn't help but smile back.****I suck at summarys. Really. It's better than you think.





	Electric touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new here, I've been writing for myself for a while and decided it's time to try and post something..  
> I'd love to know what you think so please comment!  
> Oh and one more thing; sorry if my grammer is bad, English is not my first language.

His favourite bar was more crouded than usual. There were people - _creatures_ \- occupying almost every available seat from the long bar table, through the couches next to the walls and to the privet booths, and the dance floor was completely full of bodies grinding against each other as they moved to the beat of the music.

Aomine sighed in relief as he walked inside and finally released his pointy black tail that was wrapped around his waist under the shirt he wore. Having to hide it from humans was tiring and uncomfortable to say the least, so the bar became his favorite place to spend time, where he could be himself with no need to hide at all.

He looked around until he found two empty seats by the bar table, sat down on one of them and motioned for the bartender to pour him his regular drink. When the young warlock handed it to him, he gave a knowing smile.

"That guy over there paid for it, and he's been staring at you from the moment you walked in." Then he went to pour the next order.

Aomine looked at said guy, noticing the sharp fangs showing between beautifully shaped pair of red lips. He sipped his drink slowly, his tail rising behind him to point at the empty seat next to him. The guy smiled, downed his drink and stood up to follow the wordless invitation. They looked at each other for a long moment.

"You're a vampire, right?" Aomine asked eventually, sipping his drink again.

"You could have at least ask my name first," the guy said in a fake offended tone. "But yes, I'm a vampire." The smile returned to his face and Aomine couldn't help but smile back.

"Well then, I'm Aomine Daiki, an incubus." He said, presenting a hand to shake.

"Kagami Taiga." They shook hands, laughing a little.

"So, never actually met an incubus before. I thought you'd be more... Intimidating." Kagami said, waving for the bartender to get his next drink.

"Oh? You say I'm not intimidating enough?" Aomine chuckled and suddenly the sharp tip of his tail was at Kagami's throat, not actually pressing hard enough to break the skin, but enough to prove it's strength and sharpness.

"Hey, I never said that! But just so you know, threatening to slit a vampire's throat is not very useful." A wicked smile took place on Kagami's lips and he leaned a bit forward, so the tail actually did break the skin, drawing a drop of blood. By the time Aomine withdrew his tail and Kagami found a napkin to wipe the blood, his skin has healed back to it's former flawless state.

"Damn you vampires and your healing." Aomine smiled playfully.

"We're damned anyway, so let us have at least that. And you're damned too you know." Kagami laughed, paying the bartender for the drink he finally recieved.

"That's one way to put it. But so what if we're damned? It is the way it is, so might as well make the most of what we have." Aomine smiled again. That's weird. He doesn't usually spend time talking with his hookups, not like that. There is usually some small talk, but never anything like that. He got this feeling like he could tell that stranger anything and everything. It was unsettling, in a way. When he first layed eyes on him, he thought they were gonna talk for a minute, fuck, then never see each other again. But something was different, the guy was giving off a great vibe that Aomine was drawn to. He guessed it had something to do with said guy being a vampire, some way to lure his prey to him.

But Aomine was an incubus for fuck's sake, he is the best sexual predator there is, there's no way he'll ever let a vampire lead him on like that. He heard that sexual relations between a vampire and an incubus are different than any other creature, but he didn't think it could take effect so quickly. He was very much interested.

"Is it getting hotter in here?" Kagami asked suddenly, getting Aomine's attention and pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"No, that's literally me. If you're next to an incubus long enough you get hot and want to take your clothes off." Aomine smirked, taking the last sip of his drink.

"Really? You can do that stuff?" Kagami asked.

"I can do a lot more." The incubus smiled dangerously, catching Kagami's gaze and holding it as he leaned closer, allowing a small amount of his "magic" (as he liked to call it) hit Kagami and the vampire visibly shivered, biting his lower lip.

"I could start talking about how cool this is, but right now I really want to get you in bed. I rented a room upstairs, if you're up for it." The redhead downed the rest of his drink and stood up.

"Sounds great." Aomine smiled and stood up to follow the vampire to the elevator in the back, which Kagami invited with his key card.

"Can't you stop it?" Kagami asked as they walked in, pulling at his shirt repeatdly as if to fan himself a little.

"Actually no, sorry. It's the only thing i have no control of." Aomine offered a small apologetic smile.

When Kagami opened the door to the rented room he sighed in relief, throwing off his shirt. Aomine smirked, turning to close and lock the door. When he turned back, he was suddenly pressed against said door by a very muscular body. Kagami pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss, and the touch was electric, making them both moan. Aomine felt like every nerve in his body stood on edge, begging to be closer to the body infront of him. His fingers found their way into red hair, tangling in it and slightly pulling to fit even closer.

There was a low growl and then Aomine let out a very embarrassing squeak when he was lifted in the air and thrown on the bed like some rag doll. Every protest about it he was about to voice died on his tongue as the vampire crawled on top of him, pressing their bodies close and kissing him again.

He felt like he was about to lose his mind. All those stories he heard about intimacy between an incubus and a vampire weren't even close to the real thing. Every touch felt like fire against his skin, electricity tingling at his nerves at the closeness. He needed more.

Kagami trailed kisses down the bluenett's neck and eventually grazed his fangs against the deliciously bulging vein that practically called out to him.

"May I?" He whispered against the soft skin. Aomine felt powerless. He knew that it was the kind of effect vampires had, making their pray want it, but he couldn't resist. Instead of answering with a simple "yes", he moaned and turned his head to the side, completely exposing his neck. There was another low growl, then a sting of pain when the fangs pierced his skin, then mind blowing pleasure that made his head spin and stars dance across his vision. It all disappeared as Kagami pulled away, licking a drop of blood from his lips.

Hunger took over Aomine as he felt the need to restore what the vampire took from him, so he pulled him down for a heated kiss, pressing a knee against his groin and making the redhead moan against the lips that were drawing his life force right out of him.

"Fuck." Kagami breathed when they broke apart, panting.

"Yeah, that. Now hurry up and get naked 'cause I need you inside me so bad right now." Aomine said, throwing his shirt somewhere unknown and reaching to undo his jeans.

Kagami's eyes went wide at his words and a second later -damn vampire speed- he was naked and helping Aomine out of his pants and boxers, trowing them out of the way. Aomine flipped them over so he was straddling the vampire's hips and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You know what's one of  _the_  best parts of being an incubus?" He grinned, reaching behind himself to stroke Kagami's erection slightly.

"What is?" He half moaned.

"I don't need any prepping." Aomine gave a wicked grin and then he was sinking down on Kagami's cock, moaning loudly when he finally bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of being so full, then slowly started moving, raising his hips just to sink down again, bracing his hands against the firm chest in front of him.

Kagami's hands found their way to Aomine's hips, holding tightly to guide him, urge him to move faster and moving his own hips, meeting each thrust halfway. They were slowly losing themselves in each other, in the pleasure that took over them and threatened to explode at any moment. Kagami wanted more. He needed more. He flipped them over again and started pounding into Aomine's willing body, faster and harder with each thrust, racing towards his own release and helping the incubus get to his.

"Fuck.. I'm getting close... AH! Do that again!" Aomine moaned and Kagami did, hitting the same spot over and over again as he watched the other change beneath him. Aomine was less and less human with every passing moment, fingernails turning to claws that ripped the skin of his back, his skin turning darker and darker and the previously blue eyes were now completely black. Kagami suddenly realised he was getting tired and hungry, which meant he was being drained of his life force.

Not slowing his hips for a second, Kagami leaned down to bite into Aomine's neck again, and the resulting cry almost made him pull back, until the taste of pure pleasure hit him and he felt warm stickiness against his stomach and muscles tightening around his dick. He lost it soon enough, releasing into Aomine's body and moving slowly to ride the waves of pleasure until it was too much and he had to pull away, collapsing on the bed next to Aomine.

"Well that was.. Wow." Kagami said slowly, curiously looking at Aomine who already returned to his mostly human-like state, blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah, it was." Aomine exhaled heavily and got up, picking up his clothes.

"Wait, you're going?" Kagami sat up, pouting.

"Yeah, it's not like i can actually sleep here. My bed is so much better. And I'm not the cuddly type." Aomine looked around, trying to figure out where did he throw his shirt.

"Oh.. Well, Will I see you again?" The vampire grabbed Aomine's shirt from the floor, throwing it at him, making the bluenett glare at him for a moment before he put it on.

"Look, the sex was great. Really. but if you think that now we're gonna go on a cute date and hold hands at the movies or something, you're wrong. I'm an incubus, Kagami. I live off of sex. I feed on it. I might kill someone if I'm not careful enough. I'm not going to let myself get attached to someone just to kill them later. And besides, from what I heard, a vampire and an incubus are no good for more than a one night stand. So now, I'm gonna go home and sleep, and if you'll be here next time i come for a drink I'll simply ignore you. We clear? Good night." He was about to open the door to leave, but Kagami stopped him, leaning his back on the door.

"Not clear. you think it will be so easy for you to kill me? I'm already dead. And i heard the stories too, but no one actually tried it in centuries. Who knows? maybe something changed. I can't force you to stay, but I'm not gonna let you simply ignore me next time I see you. I'm gonna try and get you." As he finished, Kagami moved away from the door, allowing Aomine the choice to leave.

"Yeah, sure. Let's see if you think that after the effects of sex with an incubus wear off." Aomine simply opened the door and left, staying for one more drink at the bar before he headed home to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!


End file.
